Reality
by gricklove
Summary: After Nick gets very drunk he can't remember anything but Greg is stuck remembering everything.
1. Chapter 1

Reality 

"Ouch! Damn!" Greg stared down at his finger unsure as to what he'd cut it on he sucked it to try and stop it hurting. Nick laughed at him in that slurred hiccup way that only someone drunk off his arse can do.

"What'd you do this time Greggo?" he let the last word linger for a moment.

"I didn't mean to." Greg protested "It just happened."

Nick waved his hand dismissively "Excuses, excuses."

"You're a mean drunk." Greg pouted and Nick grinned in response.

"You girl."

Greg struggled to come up with a response. "You, you...Texan!"

This feeble comeback sent Nick into an uncontrollable fit of giggles which in turn caused Greg to do the same. Nicks face suddenly became very serious and he leaned forward, gesturing for Greg to do the same.

"You know what?" Nicks attempt at a drunken whisper failing miserably. "You have the most amazing eyes."

Greg's 'amazing' eyes opened wide and he leant back again "What?"

"You have incredible eyes. They're so deep and brown and they're really sexy."

Nick said again quite earnestly.

"I think it's time we got you home."

Greg swallowed and, leaving some money, shoved a wobbling Nick out of the cramped bar and into his car.

The drive to Nick's apartment was awkward as Nick stared intently at the side of Greg's head the entire way. There was an alien look in Nick's eye and it made Greg uncomfortable. He pulled up and Nick, after some fumbling with his keys, managed to open the door.

"See you tomorrow Nick."

Greg smiled and turned to leave but Nick grabbed his arm and pulled him back crashing their lips together. Greg pulled away.

"Sorry." He panted "You have no idea how sorry but I can't Nick, I mean, I want to but you're off your face. The normal you doesn't want this." Mentally kicking himself as he turned and walked back to his car feeling Nick's eyes burning into the back of his head watching his retreating back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI. I wish I did.**

"Sanders, SANDERS!" Greg jerked back to reality at the sound of Ecklie's angry shouts. His mind tended to wander back to that night a year ago and he wondered what things would be like if he hadn't stopped that kiss. Would he and Nick be together? Would the straight as straight Texan have beaten him to a pulp? He shook his head.

"Sorry Ecklie."

"You should be, there'll be trouble next time. Get out of my office."

Greg didn't need to be asked twice and scrambled for the door, making his escape right into Nick

"Hey man." Said the grinning CSI. "What's the rush?"

"Nothing." Greg mumbled and blushed as though he'd been caught misbehaving.

"You wanna grab a beer after work?"

Greg smiled "Sure, I'll meet you in about a half hour."

"Cool, see you man."

Greg smiled and waved before turning around and banging his head against the nearest wall.

"Whoa! Tough case?" Warrick laughed.

"You could say that."

"Nick trouble again?"

Greg sighed and collapsed onto the break room sofa.

"You have no idea."

Greg had confided in Warrick after the Plexiglas box incident. He'd just kept replaying what would have happened if they hadn't found Nick. What he might have done. Warrick smiled fondly over at his friend.

"What are you gonna do about this?"

"I have no idea." Greg answered truthfully "I'm not sure I want to do anything."

Greg met Nick outside and they drove separately to the bar. He actually enjoyed himself. Things had been awkward, particularly since the kiss. Nick having been shit faced at the time was thankfully oblivious to anything that had happened after his third shot; Greg however remembered everything and had made up excuses since to miss out on drinks and other things where he'd be alone with Nick. Tonight was different. There were no awkward silences or uncomfortable moments like Greg had expected.

"Man that's strong!" Greg winced as he threw back a scotch.

"You girl!"

"You Texan!"

Nick laughed loudly. "You haven't changed much in the last year have you G?"

Greg's heart skipped a beat; if Nick remembered that then what else could he remember? He shook his head, that had been earlier in the evening. Hadn't it?

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; if I did I'd have a hell of a lot more money!**

Greg arrived in the lab on time next morning, if a little hungover. The evening with Nick had made him feel better. Now he knew things would be ok between them. He flopped onto a break room chair opposite Warrick. "Long shift?"

Warrick sighed "Hell yes." He smirked "How was your date with Nick?"

Greg playfully punched his arm.

"It was not a date. It was a beer at a bar for old friends."

"Greg you know as well as I do that you mean more than that to Nick."

"That's just the thing Warrick, I don't know that!"

Catherine and Grissom walked in.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing Griss." Greg mumbled and sunk back into his chair glaring at Warrick. Nick came bounding into the break room about ten minutes later.

"Can I talk to you guys a minute?"

"Sure." Warrick smiled "Nothing better to do."

Nick visibly swallowed

"I'm engaged."

Catherine and Grissom stood up to congratulate him. Warrick looked nervously over at his friend. Greg's mouth went dry and he opened his mouth but no words came out. There was a wrenching pain in his chest and he could almost feel his heart tear in two. He couldn't control it anymore.

"What the fuck Nick?"

Nick looked over at the fuming lab tech. "Excuse me?"

"What the hell? You were hanging out with me all last night and you didn't think to tell me?" Greg felt his eyes welling up "I thought you were my best friend!"

"G..."

"Forget it!"

Greg stormed out the room, tears streaming down his face, into the locker room. He punched his own locker hard enough to dent it before clutching his injured hand and slumping onto the bench head in hands.

"Greg?"

Catherine's voice made him jump "You ok?"

He nodded

"Well that's a lie." She smiled fondly.

"You're in love with him aren't ya?" Greg nodded slowly.

"Here's what you're gonna do. You're gonna go see Doc Robbins about that hand then you're gonna hall ass to the garage to apologise to Nick 'cause you know that it's not his fault. You should've seen his face when you left. Your more than a friend to him whether he wants to admit it or not."

Greg nodded obediently and made his way to the morgue.

"Thanks Doc." Greg smiled as he left, his hand firmly bandaged, and walked as slowly as possible towards the garage.

"Hey Nick." He knocked on the door frame "Can I come in?"

Nick nodded

"Look I'm sorry man, I over reacted, it's just... I. I miss you Nick. We used to be so close and it just feels like we're not anymore." He lied. He couldn't bring himself to tell Nick how he felt.

"I know what you mean. It feels like you've been pushing me away this past year."

"Ok." Greg grinned "Let's make a deal. I promise not to push you away anymore if you tell me next time you get engaged."

"Deal." Nick smirked "As long as you don't fight her for me because I'd hate to choose between you."

Greg couldn't hide the smile that played on his lips. "That's better!"

Nick smiled and ruffled Greg's hair.

"Hey." He batted Nick's hand away and set about fixing his curls. Nick patted him on the back and Greg felt it linger slightly before it was pulled back.

"I guess you'll be signing off so I'll see you tomorrow yeah?"

"Yeah." Greg gave a small smile. "Yeah, sure."

He left the lab torn between a wrenching in his heart, happiness for Nick and a throbbing pain in his shredded hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI blah, blah, blah.**

"Crap!" Greg yelped as he stubbed his toe on the door. He had woken to the sound of his doorbell. He shoved on some tracksuit bottoms neglecting to put on the t-shirt that was on the floor somewhere where he'd discarded it last night/morning. He ran his hands through his hair and went to the door.

"Nick? What's going on?"

"You know, you look good like that, you shouldn't use so much stuff in your hair."

"Nick, what's wrong?" Greg was serious.

"I broke up with Kirsty."

"Who?"

"Kirsty, my fiancé."

"Oh." The events of the night before flooded back to Greg.

"Can I crash here for a while?"

"Sure come in. You want to tell me what happened?"

"I just, didn't love her." Nick collapsed onto the sofa.

"The truth is I barely knew her. It was my Dad. I wanted to be how he wanted me, not how I wanted to be. You know. She lived in Texas and I only met her a few times before now. It's just not me. Greg, I need to tell you something. I'm gay." Greg's heart almost jumped into his mouth.

"Wow. I did not see this coming."

"I'm scared G. I mean this is knew for me, you know?"

"Yeah. I know. It's going to be ok Nicky. You know that right? Take it from me."

Nick grinned "Now I'm even more scared."

Greg punched his arm playfully.

"The guest room is full of my crap so you're going to have to sleep on the couch for tonight but I can get it cleared out for you."

"Thanks G."

Greg smiled "No problem."

About an hour later Greg walked into the kitchen to grab a drink. He saw Nick out the corner of his eye. He looked so peaceful sleeping that Greg's breath hitched in his throat. He walked over to Nick and knelt in front of him, he slowly pressed his lips to Nick's forehead.

"Greg?" Nick mumbled causing said CSI to jump and try to move away only to find a strong hand holding him in place. He looked at Nick's face to see a big pair of brown eyes looking into his. He moved closer and another hand landed on the back of his head. He felt his own lips meet Nicks and imaginary fireworks went off in his mind. Nick pulled back and rested his head on Greg's.

"I love you." Nick whispered softly and Greg smiled bigger than he had in a long time.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

"You know" Nick said thoughtfully "The reality is it's always been you Greg. It just took me this long to realise it."

Greg grinned curling into Nick's arms.

"I love you Nicky."

"You girl." Nick smirked

"You Texan." Smiling and happier than he'd been in a very long time he fell asleep wrapped up in Nick's arms.

**Thank you everyone for reading. Reviews are much appreciated**!


End file.
